Halo - Operation Crie
by Caidos101
Summary: A small team of Spartan III's have been given the impossible task by ONI, to capture a Covenant Vessel.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fan Made, Halo Short Story**

 **Operation Crie, November 16, 2536:**  
 **Part I: Spring loaded Spartan**

"Okay fine, how about this. When I win, you have to write up my mission report for ONI," said Jason (A-112,) as he slowly looked up from the black monitors on the ships bridge, and turned to face Ally (A-073).  
"I'm not writing up your report Jason, you should know that by now," replied Ally jovially.  
"But I wrote up yours after that assassination on Fumirole."  
"Well, that's because you made a bet that I knew you couldn't win."  
"Oh, scared you'll lose this time?"  
Kaitlyn (A-216) looked up from her M7S Submachine Gun, at her squad mates bickering and couldn't help but relax and smile under the black visor of her helmet. "Stop acting like children you two," joked James (A-062), their squad leader over the coms. This only broadened Kaitlyn's smile. While the six-man team certainly looked intimidating, clad in their SPI armour, loaded with weapons, they were just that, children. Orphans of the Human-Covenant war, Fireteam Ocelot had enlisted with the Spartan III program in the hopes of getting revenge on their families' murderers. For Kaitlyn, today was just another opportunity to do exactly that.

"Seriously cut the chit chat team, we got covies less than a minute down the hallway. When they get in to the bridge, we eliminate."  
That minute took an eternity to pass for Kaitlyn, but soon enough she heard the loud clank of Sangheli armour on floor. The elite barked something in a language she couldn't understand, and a small spark appeared on the blast door of the bridge where Fireteam Ocelot was now hidden.  
The door blew inwards, hesitantly six grunts walked in waving their guns around the room, followed by an elite.  
The Spartans held their positions, waiting for the signal from their commander. Kaitlyn was just beginning to wonder if their equipment was malfunctioning and the order had failed to come through, when another elite walked into the room. The acknowledgement light in the bottom of Kaitlyn's HUD went green, it was go time. She knew the other members of her team would all want a chance to take down the elites, so she began with the grunts.

Pushing herself off the wall and out the shadows where she was concealed, she immediately grabbed a grunt from behind driving one of her knives hilt deep in to its throat. Levelling her SMG in her left hand, she emptied the clip in to the backs of another three grunts. A fourth grunt turned to face her, as her weapon clicked on empty. Without thought she threw her SMG at her enemy as a distraction, while it did nothing to harm her opponent, it gave her all the time she needed to rip the knife from her first victim, and throw it accurately through the fourths heart. Kaitlyn took in her surroundings, the other two grunts she didn't kill lay dead at James's feet. Ally and Joshua moved aside for Patrick to deliver a final blow to the last standing elite, and halfway across the room lay a moaning Jason.

"Well looks like you are writing my paper again Jason." Ally laughed, as Kaitlyn walked towards him to offer him a hand up from the ground. Jason mumbled something indistinguishable under his breath as he accepted Kaitlyn's hand, and pulled himself off of the ground. After he dusted himself he finally retorted with "well, I really need to stop letting you win. I bet, I will be the first one to kill an elite once we board the enemy ship." Ally's witty response was cut off however by James's orders. "Reload and get prepped team, there is most likely another force guarding the enemy dropship. Once we hijack that you all know the drill, board the cruiser, kill our way to the bridge and capture ourselves a ship."  
James had earned the respect of the entirety of Alpha Company, his adaptability and strategic prowess made him a dangerous commander, if something went wrong the team would listen to him without question. yet in this situation his orders were more to shut up the arguing, than to actually remind the team of their task.

With a blend of silence and caution, FireTeam Ocelot moved through the wreckage of the UNSC battle cruiser. Its carcass had been left adrift in space near a former human colony world, in an attempt to bait covenant search parties. ONI desperately wanted to get their hands on a covenant cruiser and a trap loaded with Spartans seemed an almost fool proof way to get it. In the event that things didn't go according to ONI's carefully laid out plan, then Fireteam Ocelot was armed with a HAVOC nuke, capable of obliterating the entire covenant ship. This HAVOC was currently in the protection of Joshua (A-013.)  
"Watch that thing Josh, that things hot and I don't want it blowing up in our faces." Whispered Jason as he slowly moved to the other side of the hangar door the team was preparing to breach.  
"Not as hot as your head." Whispered back Ally, as she levelled her MA5B assault rifle at the closed door.  
"You saying my head is hot?"  
"I am saying you have a temper and are irrational, not good looking."  
"Quiet," barked James. "what are we up against?"  
"Sensors indicate eight hostiles on the other side of this door, looks like another six grunts and two elites. Two elites are on the east wall, grunts are by the dropship in the centre of the room," replied Kaitlyn.  
"Alright, got that? Ally and Jason, you are on grunt duty. The rest of you, with me, we're going for the big guys." Everyone tensed, preparing to rush the room. "3…2…1…go"

The team was through the door in an instant. Kaitlyn didn't have time to register how Ally and Jason were going, she was focussed on her targets. With a speed that ordinary marines couldn't begin to keep up with, the four Spartan III's ran across the open hangar, bobbing and weaving dodging the incoming plasma from the elites, while simultaneously returning fire, hoping to destroy the elites shields as swiftly as possible. James and Patrick (A-285) branched off to the right, leaving Kaitlyn and Joshua to deal with the elite on the left.  
This particular elite must have decided it wanted the pleasure of killing the duo with his bare hands, for as Kaitlyn and Joshua got within ten feet of him, he dropped his plasma rifle, pulled out an energy sword and charged them. Kaitlyn dodged under the initial swing moving behind her opponent, and climbed up on to its back getting ready to stab the elite in the neck. She wasn't given the chance, as the elite reached up with his free hand and grabbed her by the throat and threw her forwards onto her back, just over a meter away.  
Joshua continued to duck and weave, narrowly avoiding the hot plasma slashing around his body, yet unable to land any vital blows. Rolling to his side under another yet incoming strike, he raised his MA5B and tried to squeeze a few more rounds into the elite, but had the rifle kicked out of his hands. Laying on her back with her ears ringing, Kaitlyn drew her M6C sidearm from her thigh and opened fire on the elite. His shields were already weak from earlier as after just one clip, the glimmer around him vanished. Raising herself to her knees Kaitlyn threw a knife at the elite, piercing him just below his knee dropping him down on one leg. Joshua hastily moved behind and snapped its neck in one swift and fluid motion.

With a roar of defiance the elite engaging Patrick and James fell over dead, drowning the room in silence. Kaitlyn picked herself up and reloaded her weapon, then went to retrieve her knife. Looking at the elite she had just helped kill, a sinking feeling began to appear in her stomach. That elite had thrown her around like she was nothing, and that was only one of them. There could be hundreds on the ship she was about to try and hijack, maybe thousands. How could six kids fight that? How could Humanity fight that? She pushed the worries deep down in to the recess of her mind, and told herself she and her friends fought because they were the best. They were Spartans.  
"Everybody on board" James puffed via the coms, "ONI wants this ship tonight and I have never been good at disappointing people." Kaitlyn looked at Jason and Ally, as if mentally daring them to retort James with some witty remark. Instead they just nodded at him with determination, and alongside the rest of FireTeam Ocelot, moved towards the Covenant Spirit parked in the hangar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: Belly of the Beast**

The journey from the staged wreckage of the UNSC cruiser, to the much larger and much more sophisticated covenant vessel was brief, quiet and nerve wracking.  
While on the outside, each of the Spartan III's looked to be a perfect composition of courage and strength, each one had a small ball of fear forming in their stomach. They had all fought and killed the enemy in numerous engagements, on and off world, with their bare hands and with weapons both human and covenant alike, yet this time the fight was on enemy ground. There were no reinforcements, no reconnaissance to go off, and no evacuation other than what they could manage themselves. Kaitlyn pondered this as the Covenant Spirit began its descent. "If there is ever a more vital mission than this one right now," she thought to herself, "I can't even begin to fathom what it is." Her train of thought was abruptly cut off by the voice of James in her helmet.

"Sensors show hangar is mostly empty, we have a small team of six jackals by a door to our three-o'clock and what looks like a team of grunts to our seven-o'clock. Ally, Jason, you guys like to complain and grunt a lot, take Joshua and deal with them. Patrick and Kaitlyn, you are with me on those Jackals. On my mark."  
The green light winked once on Kaitlyn's HUD, simultaneously fireteam Ocelot dropped out of the spirit compartments and began the execution of their targets.  
Kaitlyn's feet had barely touched the ground when she aimed her M6C with deadly precision, dropping two of the jackals with headshots. Another three fell to Patricks designated marksman rifle (DMR,) and the final jackal was killed by bullets from James's Assault Rifle and Patricks DMR. The jackals head hadn't even hit the floor when a blue light, sent from Jason winked on Kaitlyn's helmet indicating the grunts had all been neutralised.

With a circular motion of his hand, James indicated for the team to regroup on him, then with two fingers pointing at the door the jackals were standing by indicated the direction he wished to proceed. Kaitlyn felt the small ball of fear re-appear in her stomach as her heart rate began to rise. The sudden peak of her heart rate must have shown up on the team bio, as everybody suddenly seemed more alert, and James looked at her questioningly. With an embarrassed, dismissive wave of her hand she confirmed that she was fine and signalled for the team to move forward with the mission.

The team glided silently through the halls of the covenant ship, stopping three times to silently eliminate small covenant forces walking the halls. Only once was an elite encountered, and he was quickly eliminated with deadly efficiency by the small and unexpected swarm of Spartans. The team had been killing their way through the belly of the ship for almost forty-five minutes, when the deafening silence was shattered by an alarm ringing throughout the ship.

"Looks like we've been detected, took 'em long enough. Weapons hot team, from here we run and gun our way to that bridge."  
At a full sprint the Spartans began moving towards the bridge of the ship. Left, Right, Right, Left. The maze that was the network of covenant hallways to the bridge was nearly over, just a few more turns and they would be there. The thumping of Kaitlyn's heart as they sprinted, deafened the sound of her boots on the cold hard floor, but not the profanity that came through her headset as she rounded yet another corner. "They locked the god damn door on us, we are going to have to find a way round." Said James as he took a moment to catch his breath and stare at the door, "we were literally right there. This is the last door before the bridge doors. Ugh, alright lets double time it team!" The team turned around only to find that the door of the hallway they had just entered had now been sealed shut as well, and standing before them was an elite, four jackals and a dozen grunts.

The Spartans quickly dived behind the pylons on the side of the hallway, for what little cover they could use against the wall of incoming boiling plasma. "Grenades, out!" yelled James over the incoming fire. An echoing boom temporarily silenced the incoming hostile fire, giving FireTeam Ocelot a chance to strike. Kaitlyn and the rest of her team fired wildly down the hallway, ripping what grunts weren't behind the surviving jackal shields to shreds. Another grenade from James landed behind the elite, forcing the surviving elite, two jackals and four grunts to move closer to the Spartans to avoid the blast.  
Another wave of Spartan fire dropped the remaining grunts and jackals leaving only the elite, who instead of cowering promptly returned fire. Plasma scorched the pylon where Patrick and Jason had been hiding. Kaitlyn watched Patricks heart rate skyrocket on her HUD, as the plasma bolts covered his position. While his focus was drawn, Kaitlyn and Ally fired from their position, their weapons at this new range making short work of the elites shields and then torso. Bullets and elite blood alike peppered the door as the two girls fired.

"Status?" James yelled through the now silent hallway. Kaitlyn and the other four members of the team being addressed sent back green acknowledgement lights, saying they were all fine.  
"You better not be lying to me Patrick!"  
"Just a flesh wound." Patrick replied, voice sounding calm over the coms. "Let's get to the bridge sir.  
"Copy that." Replied James, voice filled with relief. "Looks like a service hatch on the wall over there, a maintenance tunnel for their engineers, we can most likely use that to get to the bridge. Let's go team."  
Sure enough after prying the panel off the wall, a small tunnel was revealed.  
"Looks tight, we're going single file, I will lead, Kaitlyn and Patrick you have our backs."  
James went into the small passage, followed by Jason, Ally, Joshua, Kaitlyn and then finally Patrick. The cold hard walls pressed up against Kaitlyn's body causing her to feel claustrophobic. Outside these tunnels the covenant was no doubt hunting them, and they were going straight to the heart of it all. Kaitlyn found the crawl was excruciatingly slow, not to mention cold, with her SPI armour offering little warmth. The cramped space and deafening silence only amplified the fears in Kaitlyn's mind from earlier. "We're only kids, why did they send us. We're trapped right now, trapped like rats with no escape." Once again Kaitlyn pushed her fears aside, she was a Spartan and she was going to act like one.

Deep in thought she bumped in to Joshua who had come to a stop in front of her. "We're in the roof of the bridge, get ready to drop through these grates and eliminate all hostiles. Josh you're with me, we take down the shipmaster as fast as we can, everybody else you are on crowd control." A steely determination had entered James's voice, and Kaitlyn couldn't help but be inspired by his lack of fear. The light went green and one by one they dropped into the bridge and began fighting.

With an SMG in one hand and a pistol in the other, Kaitlyn unloaded everything she had in to the spines of two elites working some kind of machine in front of her. The point-blank range did nothing but aid Kaitlyn in shattering their shields and their insides with her bullets. Quickly placing her pistol back on her side, she reloaded her SMG and reassessed the room for targets. An elite two meters diagonally to her left had turned around from his computer and had begun to draw his plasma pistol. Kaitlyn leapt behind the console in front of her, to dodge the incoming fire. In the brief moment of respite that she had gained, she noticed that Patricks heart rate had flat lined. "No time to mourn, grieve later." She told herself as she jumped out of cover, at the elite whose plasma pistol had now overheated. She unleashed a full clip in to the elite's abdomen destroying both his shield and chunks of flesh from his side. Yet the gun clicked empty before the elite was defeated, without time to reload Kaitlyn drew her knife and repeatedly stabbed the wound she had just created, screaming for her friend.

The elite fell, and Kaitlyn quickly noticed that Joshua's heart rate had also flatlined. Another fallen friend that she had no time to acknowledge, due to incoming fire from a team of jackals outside the room that was quickly running to aid the staff still left alive on the bridge. Kaitlyn returned fire, as she watched Ally finish snapping the neck of a grunt, then run to a control panel and seal the doors, leaving the team in the room alone with an injured, yet still fighting Ship Master squaring off with James and Jason. Under the combined fire of the two Spartan girls from point blank range, and the injuries suffered from James and Jason, the ship was eliminated quickly. Kaitlyn surveyed the room, twelve dead elites, a small team of six grunts, and Joshua's limp body, his flesh and armour still smoldering from where the energy sword had pierced his chest. "Where is Patrick?" she mumbled to the team.

After a quick search his body was discovered in the vent that the team had used to enter the bridge. His chest piece was ruined and burnt flesh was clearly visible from where the elite's plasma rounds had hit him, back in the hallway firefight. A brief moment of silence was had to honour their fallen brothers before it was back to business.

"Alright," James began, his voice calm as usual, "Ally and Kaitlyn, I want you on those computers, see if you can find anything useful. I have nothing in mind, just surprise me. Jason, you are with me, we are going to seal all engineer hatches to stop any unwanted guests getting in the way we did. Minutes silently passed as the survivors went diligently about their tasks before Ally spoke.

"Sir, I may have a way to deal with the covenant forces on board. I can isolate them in separate sections of the ship, by sealing all the blast doors, just like the way we were trapped in the hallway."  
"Brilliant Ally, can we eliminate them for good somehow, no good handing over a ship to ONI if its full of covies."  
"Afraid not, im just glad we can do this. There is a lot of information to sort through and I barely know what buttons to push.  
"I think you are great at pushing people's buttons" Jason chirped in.  
Ally turned and stared at him, no doubt glaring under her visor.  
"if you're so smart, you come do it then."  
"Nah, Im right"  
James shot them a look, comprised of an impossible contrast of both amusement and disapproval.  
"Ally, what you've done is great, keep looking. Jason... get back to work."  
"Copy that sir, all covenant forces have been locked in their rooms. We should be able to…" Ally stopped mid-sentence, and when she finally spoke again all confidence in her voice had been replaced with noticeable worry.

"Sir, two covenant cruisers to appear in slipspace next to this ship in less than five minutes. Also, it seems a team of covenant on-board this ship have just sabotaged our slip space drive, we're going nowhere fast and we are about to be in a really bad shape."  
Kaitlyn watched James clench his fist, no doubt he was trying to figure out a way to still complete the mission, but she knew deep down as he did, that this operation was now a failure.

"Jason prime the HAVOC, twenty-five-minute detonation, maybe we can catch these new cruisers with it after they show up. That gives us twenty minutes to make it to our ship in the hangar and five minutes to fly ourselves to safety."After a moment's hesitation, he added "Leave Joshua and Patrick here. They fought well. Ally get ready to unlock all doors from here to the hangar, and no others. Hopefully we didn't seal too many of them on our path." A quick nod was the only response that she heard him, within a minute her green light blinked indicating doors unlocked. This was almost instantly followed by a green light from Jason indicating the warhead was armed. A twenty-five-minute countdown appeared on Kaitlyn's HUD as she took one final look around the bridge of the ship they had almost captured.

"Ocelot," said James as he pulled the pin on a grenade and got ready to throw it at the Jackals on the other side of the door. "Let's run and gun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: Running and Gunning**

The doors opened, and the jackals died. The Spartan III's had been trained for the last six years to do two things; work together like no other unit possibly could, and to kill as effectively as humanly possible. The surviving members of Fireteam Ocelot were more than happy to share what they had learned with any covenant unlucky enough to get in their way. Running around a corner they instantly engaged with another team of jackals, with no time to take cover the Spartans continued their charge.

With her right hand, Kaitlyn ripped a shield generator off the arm of a jackal in front of her, which simultaneously striking at its neck with her left. Its body went limp and she continued running. It appeared the team was in such a rush, that one of them hadn't fully neutralised their target, but instead left the jackal back in the hallway seriously wounded, unable to move and screaming for help. The screams filled Kaitlyn's ears as the team continued their wave of death through the covenant halls. Staring at her mission timer as they ran, Kaitlyn began to fret that they wouldn't make it off the ship in time. They could easily sprint the distance from the bridge to the hangar in twenty-minutes, but with resistance every third hallway and the mission clock already down to twenty, things were looking worrisome. Once more her fears were acknowledged by James addressing his team. "Don't worry team, at the rate we're going, we should be in the hangar in no more than ten minutes, just keep going straight and don't stop. No matter what keep moving forward."

For another five uninterrupted minutes, the only sound that could be heard by Kaitlyn was the loud banging clatter of their boots on the covenant floor, and the pounding of her own heart in her chest. The bubble of fear was just beginning to subside when something cold grabbed her from behind around the throat, then spun her around to face it. Uncloaking his armour, the elite zealot gave Kaitlyn a good look at what she suspected would be the last covenant she would ever see. "Zealot, run!" she yelled to her team, just as the zealot slammed her against the wall of the hallway, activated his energy sword and sliced across Kaitlyn's body, from her left shoulder all the way down to the right side of her waist. Kaitlyn could do nothing to stop the cold metallic floor rushing up to meet her, as the elite dropped her to the ground and stepped over her to engage the rest of the Spartans. Instead the team continued with their sprint. "Good," thought Kaitlyn as her vision began to blur, "at least they will make it off the ship."

The team stopped running, in front of them another two elite zealots materialised out of thin air. "Little demons." Barked one of the elites, with both a mixture of hatred and respect. These two elites also activated their energy swords, and as a unit the three zealots descended upon the three Spartans III's still standing.  
Knowing her team was in trouble Kaitlyn picked herself up off of the ground and began running at the elite who had harmed her, the elite who had turned its back to face the rest of her friends because it believed her defeated. She closed the distance and was halfway up the elites back when she realised the burning smell that was flooding her nose was her own flesh singing from the plasma blade.

With a road of defiance, she unsheathed one of her combat knives and drove it with as much force as she could muster, straight down in to the zealot's eye. They fell to the ground together, but Kaitlyn was the only one to rise. Activating the jackal shield she stole earlier she dived between Jason and an incoming energy sword strike that would have surely finished him. The zealot, angry at having his prey momentarily escape death, kicked the shield with as much force as possible, sending Kaitlyn flying in to the wall behind her. The floor rushed up to meet her, and this time when she fell everything went black.

Her consciousness came back moments before the excruciating pain did. The first thing she noticed was, that she was lying against a covenant storage crate located in the covenant cruisers hangar.  
The second was that Jason was kneeling next to her with two needles from a needler protruding from his chest, and using the crate as cover to return fire at an enemy she couldn't see.  
Third, the biofoam seeping out of her armour, and finally that the countdown on her timer read only nine-minutes remaining.

"Oh swell, you're awake." Said Jason as he lowered his head to avoid a large green plasma beam that shot over where he had just been. Kaitlyn looked up at him wearily and nodded. "Sweet, help out if you can."  
She slowly accepted the pistol Jason was now handing to her, and propped herself up to get a better look at what they were fighting.  
The floor was littered with bodies of grunts, jackals, and a single hunter. The only thing stopping Ocelots escape, was the fallen hunters battle brother, standing directly underneath the Spirit.  
"The others?" Kaitlyn groggily asked as she emptied the entirety of the pistols magazine in the hunters back causing orange blood to drop on to the floor.  
"Ally is on the other side of the hangar, she was flanking and got pinned behind some crates like we did. James said he had a brilliant idea and ran off to the other side of the room."

Right on time, as if to signal that she was still alive and well, Ally peeked out of cover and fired five rounds from her DMR at the hunter, causing even more blood to pool at its feet. Yet it gave no sign of weakness. The hunter bellowed in rage and returned fire at Ally's position. Her scream of pain nearly drowning out the sound of Kaitlyn and Jason once again shooting at the Hunters exposed back. Jason quickly ran out of the cover, to another set of crates diagonally to their right, placing Kaitlyn, Ally and Jason in a triangle around the hunter and their one way out of the cruiser before it explodes.

At that moment James came running in to the hangar from a small side door, a wave of covenant plasma chasing him. "Everybody, make for the ship now, Jason I will get Kaitlyn." With that he lifted a fusion rod, the equivalent of a covenant rocket launcher, and emptied the clip in to the hunter. Where it had once been standing, only an orange pool remained. Kaitlyn once again slipped in to unconsciousness.

When she woke this time, she was over James's shoulders halfway to the ship. Ally and Jason were both standing at the base of the ship waiting for them, and covering them from the covenant that had followed James from the side door. Ally now missing an arm, had dismissed her assault rifle and instead was returning fire with her pistol. "Ally man the guns of that spirit now and supress the enemy, Jason get her started!" James yelled as he placed Kaitlyn tentatively on the floor of the spirit passenger bay. Neither had time to respond however as another two quick purple beams of plasma, fired from covenant beam rifles penetrated Jason's chest, killing him instantly.

Ally looked at Jason's corpse for only the briefest moment before her green acknowledgement light blinked in everyone's helmet. Kaitlyn lay helplessly as James placed Jason's body next to her then ran into the bowels of the ship to close the doors and start the engine. She could do nothing but watch as the ship lifted off of the hangar floor, and blue plasma washed over the covenant forces. As the doors of their ship closed, and their escape began, Kaitlyn once more drifted in to the sea of unconsciousness. Only James and Ally were awake to watch the white light engulf the three covenant cruisers, yet it did nothing to make up for the loss they felt.

 **ONI Post Op Report:**

The intentions of our latest operation, "Operation Crie, November 16, 2536" was to capture a covenant cruiser and return it to ONI space station and research facility codenamed "Chrysalis" for further study of covenant technology. Specifically, we were interested in how the covenant are able to perform such accurate and swift slipspace jumps.

To acquire this ship, we placed the carcass of an old UNSC cruiser in space above a recently glassed UNSC colony world, in hopes that, in an effort to find the location of Earth, they would board the ship to gain information. All measures of the Cole Protocol were successfully completed by ONI operatives prior to the placement of the trap. Once the covenant forces were on board, a six-man team of Alpha Companies Spartan III's, will eliminate hostile forces, commandeer their dropship and use it to gain access to the cruiser. Once on board they will make their way to the bridge and commandeer the cruiser, making a random slipspace jump. From there they will use a beacon in their armour to signal ONI for pickup and extraction. In the event that the mission is unsuccessful, FireTeam "Ocelot" have been given a tactical HAVOC nuke for deployment. If they were unable to capture the vessel, detonation was mandatory.

Fireteam Ocelot will be comprised of:

James A-062 (Squad Leader) (Operation Status: Ready for Duty)

Kaitlyn A-216 (Operational Status: Wounded in Action)

Joshua A-013 (Operational Status: Killed in Action)

Patrick A-285 (Operational Status: Killed in Action)

Jason A-112 (Operational Status: Killed in Action)

Ally A-072 (Operation Status: Wounded in Action)

The first phase of Operation Crie was a success, Fireteam Ocelot was able to eliminate all hostile forces on board the UNSC vessel, and board the covenant spirit using it as transport to the covenant cruiser.  
The second stage of the mission was also successful, FireTeam Ocelot was successfully able to eliminate the personnel on the bridge, and capture it. Thanks to this we now have confirmation from the field that our covenant intrusion software is able to translate the systems of a covenant vessel. This can prove to be useful in future operations.  
The final phase of the mission was unable to be completed however as sabotage teams of onboard covenant prevented Fireteam Ocelot from escaping with the covenant cruiser. Shortly afterwards another two covenant vessels appeared from slipspace. Under orders from the squad leader, the Spartans evacuated and detonated the HAVOC nuke.

Overall Operation Crie was a failure: While we now have confirmation our intrusion software works in the field, Spartan Team Ocelot suffered heavy casualties, with three of their members' dead, and two on board the UNSC hopeful. More importantly, they were unable to carry out their primary mission objective.  
Spartan Ally A-072, is currently undergoing an operation to receive a bionic arm, she will be fit for duty within a week.  
Spartan Kaitlyn A-216, is currently unconscious and on life support, on-board the UNSC hopeful. Medical staff on-board say they are unable to tell if, or when she will wake, and that she is lucky to be alive.

Spartan James A-206, is currently on-board a UNSC prowler inbound for ONI Headquarters at Reach to give a full report and receive debriefing.


End file.
